Surprise Surprise!
by rokslite
Summary: Vic/Teddy: Teddy surprises her while she's working as a Curse Breaker in Egypt, but that's not the only surprise


Vic/Teddy: Teddy surprises her while she's working as a Curse Breaker in Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just make up a story to fit the situation above.

* * *

"Hello?" Teddy called as he entered the pyramid one of the wizards outside had said Victoire was in. Hopefully her father was elsewhere, because while he wasn't scared of Bill Weasely, the man was certainly menacing.

"Vic, are you there?" he called down the passageway through his makeshift mask; a strange ringing emitted from somewhere inside causing his right eye to twitch. He was supposed to have shown up as a surprise visit, but he didn't expect her to be still in the tombs at 9pm in the night.

The air was staler as he got deeper and deeper, and he felt as if the walls were getting closer for some reason. He'd never really been claustrophobic before, and all the curses had been dealt with already in this pyramid, so he wasn't too worried. The stone seemed to have a slight change in color as he descended some more, and then suddenly he came to a fork.

"Oh bugger!" he exclaimed in frustration. He never did ancient runes while at Hogwarts, but he was sure Victoire had explained to him about everything she was going to be exposed to at least a million times, he was constantly worried for at least couple months; that did not mean that he had understood half of what she was explaining to him though. He grinned as the thought of her getting miffed that he 'hadn't paid any attention' to her explanations.

He sighed as he realized what he had to do, the twitch in his eye only getting him more frustrated. He had only walked with a muggle light called a 'flashlight' since he wasn't supposed to have been there and they made him leave his wand behind in case he 'messed with the goods'. The only 'goods' he wanted to mess with were his fiancé's, but only if his future father-in-law wasn't there. Carefully he removed the bandana he used as a makeshift mask away from his nose and mouth. He knew what was bound to come, there was always dust in these places which wreaked havoc with his sinuses, but he had to risk it. Cautiously he took in a deep breath in the passageway going down. He thought he was ready for it, until it took him. He sneezed continuously for at least three to four minutes before he calmed enough to determine what exactly he had smelled. Her scent was there, and he expected that, but it was faint, which told him she hadn't passed down there often, nor had she passed frequently, but her father certainly had. His scent was strong, since he was technically part werewolf; another valid reason for being careful with his daughter when around him.

Immediately returning the cloth to his face after his fit, he proceeded to climb the passage to where his fiancé would be busy translating some vague passage from a curse that was supposed to have protected the tombs forever. For a second the thought that a male co-worker might have been there with her crossed his mind which caused his jaw to tighten, but he shook the idea from his head. This was _his _Vic. She would never put herself in a position like that, nor would her father allow it either. he was just being slightly paranoid because he was tired and this was _not at all_ turning out the way he'd planned. 'But do they ever?' he mused.

Teddy was sure he had been walking upward for at least half an hour, so he expected to have found her by now. His eye was twitching like crazy; his ears were starting to hurt from the incessant high-pitched keening that now seemed to be coming from everywhere, and the air felt like it was being pressurized. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, his stupid muggle candle thing stopped working!

Thank goodness his father was a werewolf! It was a little more difficult than usual seeing as there were no windows to let some of the natural night light in, but as he continued walking he spotted a light. Rejoicing he made his way to it, hoping beyond hope that maybe Vic was now tired and ready to go back to the camp. What he saw though, made his blood boil for entirely different reasons though.

In the small room that housed the light and the sarcophagus also housed two persons at that time as well. What Teddy verified as a male co-worker leaned against the sarcophagus while staring at his fiancé's ass as she was bent over, her head in some kind of crevice below the shelves of golden bowls, seemingly translating some passage as he'd expected.

The guy didn't even notice when he came in, which worked perfectly for Teddy. He could usually control his anger, but today it was just too much!

He grabbed the unknown guy from behind and slammed him into the wall on his right. Vic didn't even realize anything until after he had at least gotten in 20 or so punches.

"Teddy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled as she attempted to pull him off the guy.

"Leave him alone!"

"He was staring at your ass!" he retorted, allowing her to pull him since he didn't want to hurt her.

His breathing was heavy, and he didn't even realize that his fists were bleeding. Vic left him to tend to the guy before turning to him to argue.

"Wow Teddy, he looked at my ass. He's a guy. How could you do something like this? What are you even doing here?!" she yelled at him, her retaliating anger making him flinch.

He didn't understand why she was blaming him, it was that git of a co-worker that was wrong, he was only protecting her virtue. He tried to explain this to her and she shot him down, taking the guy's side in the entire argument. He even saw the light of victory in the man's eyes though the swelling of his pummeled face. This enraged him even more, but her disregard for him cut too deep for him to even try moving. He felt as if his heart stopped in that exact moment, the moment Vic had chosen someone other than her family over him. To him, that was the worst thing that could ever happen.

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy wake up!" a voice called to him from his subconscious. It was his Victoire. She was calling him from far away. It was most likely his mind trying to cope, but he didn't mind the distraction. Suddenly the whole scene he was in was muted, and all he could hear was the voice of the Victoire from his subconscious calling.

"Teddy, come on, you shouldn't even be here. Wake up Teddy! Come on! Get up!" she cried.

Victoire Weasley was working when she heard a noise outside the room she was in. Excited that maybe her dad had come back for her, she went looking for him. Instead she came across her passed out fiancé having major seizures. His fists were shredded, his head was grazed with a bump and his ribs were bruised. She didn't even know if it was real or not, but she didn't really care either way. She'd had multiple hallucinations while stuck in the King's chambers for the longest while. She didn't even know how long she'd been in there for. She just knew that it was long enough for her to see every person in her family die a painful death. It had to be the curse. Granted, she and her dad, as well as a couple other curse-breakers went through the place with a fine tooth comb, but somehow one had slipped through their system, or it had just been triggered a certain amount of time after they had entered.

"Teddy! Get up Teddy, I can't carry you by myself!" she exclaimed as she cradled his head in her arms. She couldn't think straight, her mind was telling her to leave him, while her heart refused to. She was never indecisive, and she'd learned that nothing good ever came fromit, so she tore piece of her shirt, wadded it up and placed it between Teddy's teeth so that he didn't bite his tongue.

His seizures had calmed but they hadn't stopped. She had no choice but to try to drag him back to the King's chamber where her lamp and supplies were. When she'd nearly reached he became conscious, still experiencing spasms, but now wide awake to be aware of them. he was disoriented for a while looking around trying to figure out where he was, but Vic kept pulling him back to face her until he was fully aware of her presence.

"Teddy. Teddy, look at me! What happened?" she asked in desperation.

He looked as if he was in pain although he grinned as he realized she was not a figment of his imagination. "You're here. I saw you leave me. Everyone left…" he slurred.

"Teddy, what happened?"

Suddenly he grabbed his head in pain and the spasms began to get worse, "Ahhh! It hurts. Where is that noise coming from?"

Victoire was completely confused until she realized some of the blood on his face was actually leaking from his ears. This caused her to panic completely. She didn't listen to his ramblings until she was able to drag them both into the King's chambers and partially block the door. Too many bad hallucinations had walked through that door, but all had definitely valid excuses for happening one way or another so she was sure Teddy was real.

Immediately after assuring herself that they were safe for the moment she got to work on fixing him up. His ears came first; one of her shirt sleeves she used to form padding, soaking it in some of the oil she had left in her lamp, to block out whatever 'sounds' that his sensitive ears were reacting to. He had passed out again, but shortly after she tied the wads in place over his ears his spasms slowed until they eventually stopped. Relieved, she kissed his forehead tenderly before moving to the rest of his injuries. The bandana he had clenched in his left fist was split to wrap his bloody knuckles while she took off his shirt and stripped it to wrap his ribs which turned out to be broken. Then, all she had to do was wait, the hardest part of all. Teddy had always been one to heal quickly, but she'd never actually measured it, now was her chance she thought darkly. She looked down at him, his head cradled on her lap, and ran her fingers through his hair softly. The color was not the electric blue he usually wore, but it also wasn't the pale blonde it was when she first brought him in while he was muttering, so she wasn't too worried. Blonde meant worry, or fear, but complete white was what she was really afraid of. He never told her that it could even turn that color, she wasn't even sure if he knew, but her uncle Harry had told her once in confidence. When Teddy was a child, no more than 6, he'd gotten hit by a car. He had run out into the street after a toy. He'd been in St. Mungo's for weeks, his grandmother watching over him at all times. His hair had been blonde at that time too, but at some point it had turned white and something went wrong. The doctors at St. Mungo's still consider it a miracle, having never understood what had happened to have caused the sudden drop in vitals nor the just as sudden recovery. Teddy's grandmother was definitely sure of one thing though, and that was that white meant death. Up to this day she looked at his hair before his face when he went to visit her.

The current mossy green was nothing to worry about, she'd seen it this color before while he was asleep. Sleep…that seemed like a great idea. She wanted to be awake when he became conscious again, but she was too physically and emotionally drained to prevent herself from slipping into the dream world. Silently she sent out a prayer for her dreams to be completely blank. She couldn't handle another nightmare. Sometime while she was asleep she felt something being put across her face that smelled like old oil, but her body pulled her back into slumber.

* * *

When she awoke she found that she had been moved from her sitting position and Teddy was gone. In a panic she got up looking around to find him, but he was no longer on the chamber.

She didn't understand. 'Did something take him? Was I wrong, was he just another of my hallucinations? Is this one of the hallucinations?'

Millions of different sequences ran through her mind, all of them seeming as unlikely as the other. She could feel her hold on reality slipping.

"Vic?"

She looked up in relief as Teddy, with all the bandages, entered the chamber shirtless. He had been real! The Teddy she'd found was the real one.

"Teddy," she reached out to him, but what he said next gave her pause.

"I couldn't find your boyfriend. He must have run off, that's not very manly of him. I can't keep covering for you. Bill's going to find out sooner or later. Can't you stick to just one guy?"

She didn't even realize she had moved forward. Some of the students in Hogwarts had been mean and spread rumors about her similar to what he'd said multiple times and it never bothered her, but hearing it from him, that cut her deeper than anything. A solitary tear escaped her right eye as she confronted him.

Her slap resounded around the chamber, and the noise shocked her. She was still in shock when he moved closer, ripping off the cloth across her nose and mouth to kiss her. She tried to push him away, but he held her firmly. He did release her mouth for a second to say something which resulted in all her resistance leaving her body to return the hunger in his kiss.

"Thank Merlin. I'm sorry. I hoped it was you, but I needed to make sure." He had whispered, and she gladly returned his kiss.

"You git." She murmered before biting his lip, making him moan into her mouth. He'd forgotten how delectable she tasted, not to mention how good she could kiss. His daydreams were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

When they finally had to come up for air they were content with just holding onto eachother.

Teddy chuckled, "We could stay here forever. At least I don't have to worry about your father coming in to bust my bullocks if we were to be found in any _compromising_ positions."

Vic shook her head, looking up at him. "And who said that I want to be in any compromising situations with you?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "You did, after the new year's party last year. Don't you remember, you told me-"

Victoire had turned completely red as she cut him off; her speech muffled from the fact that she had hid her face in his chest. "I get it okay. Anyway, it wasn't my fault, you were the one that allowed it to get that far, I was drunk."

Teddy laughed openly at this, "Yes, but I wasn't the one who got you drunk. You drank knowing full well that you had never had that strong a drink before."

Victoire didn't even deign his comment worthy of an answer, and changed the subject, "Please tell me how we are going to get out of here, because we are running out of water."

Teddy smirked at her avoidance as he rubbed his nose in her hair.

"It's not a curse, it's a drug."

"What? Wait, but if it's just a drug, why is your hair blonde again?" she asked.

"Just because this wasn't the effect of a curse doesn't mean that there is none."

Vic grinned at him, "You're still afraid?"

He pouted cutely, "No, just cautious."

He didn't wait for her to reply before tying back her 'mask' as well as his own, grabbing her bag of supplies and, keeping a good grip on her hand, proceeding to exit the chamber.

"Wait, how do you know which is the hallucination or not? And how are you hearing me? I blocked up your ears."

He looked back grinning. "I can hear enough through the padding to assume what you are saying…I don't need to actually hear all of the words, as for the way, the noise is louder at the source and dissipates as we get closer to the outside, so I can kind of find the way out. As for the hallucinations, I'm just guessing here, but once we know the way out, we just try to deal with the images and assure each other unless we end up with the same illusion."

"That's comforting." She muttered sarcastically, but allowed him to continue leading; she had had no better ideas anyway.

* * *

"There it is again!" Teddy yelled, though to Victoire, that was just giving whatever there was in the passage a target, but she knew it was because he was hearing something else as well.

The sand moved five feet from where she was standing. "It's over here."

"How is it moving under the sand if there's nothing but stone below?" he yelled frustrated as he ran down the passageway to the subterranean chamber kicking the wall every now and again as he went deeper. He was trying to lure the creature away from her so she could've escaped.

"Bit git!" she muttered as she followed him with the lamp.

As she ran down the passageway she realized that as the creature passed, unseen symbols from before flashed bright. Interpreting the symbols were easy, running fast enough to follow the creature was difficult.

"Teddy! Teddy can you hear me? I have an idea." She yelled into the passageway as she ran, but there was no answer, he must not have been able to hear her over the noises the creature was making.

The idea that came to her was a good one, but it may not have been one of the best ideas she's ever had.

She started screaming and jumping up and down in one place attempting to stomp hard enough to take the creature's attentions away from Teddy. It took a grand total of 8 second before it changed its mind and began following her. She ran as fast as she could while keeping up the noisemaking. At some point Teddy realized and forgot what he was doing to follow after Vic, which encouraged the creature more that it had made the right decision.

"Vic! Vic, what are you doing?!" Teddy yelled, but she didn't seem to hear him over her own noisiness, so he took a book out from her supply pack and threw it at her.

It missed her by a few centimeters, but it got her attention enough to see the creature swallow the book whole. This shocked her enough that all she did was run for a minute or two, which allowed Teddy to call out to her.

"Vic, what are you doing? Stop, you've got to get out. I was wrong; this creature was making the noise. Somehow it's releasing the gases that are causing the hallucinations. Find a way out and go get your dad. He should be able to fix this." He yelled.

Vic just laughed. "I already know the way out! Just make enough noise to confuse it between us until I tell you we've reached."

Teddy didn't know what the hell his fiancé was planning, but he knew her. She was one of the most brilliant witches of their generation. If she had a plan, it had to have been a damn good one, so he followed her lead, trying to keep the creature passing between them in certain parts of the corridors. He didn't even know how there were so many corridors, seeing as he was sure she had explained to him that there were only 3 rooms, the King's chambers, the Queen's chambers and the subterranean chambers. Eventually he did realize that she was reading the symbols that flared briefly when the creature passed. Suddenly she yelled at him, he couldn't really hear her, but he saw her shape the words and obeyed before she finished.

Teddy watched as she pressed two blocks in the wall and a small ray of light burst through sending the creature scrabbling past him in an attempt to return to its favored darkness.

Vic got out five words before he ploughed into her.

"I thought it was nocturnal."

"Brilliant!" he muttered before rushing in and kissing her thoroughly.

She laughed as he picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"You did it!" he exclaimed as he put her down.

She grinned victoriously, "Not entirely yet. Let's get out of here so we can celebrate properly."

Teddy kissed her, running his tongue sensuously over hers before letting her go so that she could figure out the rest of the sequence to open the exit entirely.

"Hmm." She sighed happily as she went back to her task.

Neither of them noticed it at first. The walls in the corridors further down were shimmering as if the creature cause all of the hidden symbols to glow at once. Teddy realized when the creature decided to come back to them though. At first he just heard the high-pitched keening in his ears become louder, and then he saw it. It was no longer hiding below the sand; it was showing its entire body which was mostly translucent. The gas that caused the hallucinations seemed to be contained in one spot, but it was somehow secreted like sweat to the outer atmosphere.

"Vic, it's back. We need to leave now." He urged as it stared at him.

It seemed to be waiting for something. He soon found out when he had to grab Vic and pull her to the floor. A stream of fire passed mere inches away from their heads.

"I just need a couple more minutes." Vic whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "And that means I have to try play the hero because I wasn't the geek in school, I get it."

Vic shook her head and smiled at him, "Go protect me my knight in shining armour."

"Huh. Now how can I say no to that?"

Vic grinned as he went after the creature, but she silently prayed that nothing would happen to him. She knew their best bet was for her to open the gate wide enough to both scare the creature into hiding, and for them to be able to get out.

Teddy knew that there was some time before the creature built up enough fuel to cough up another flame thrower, so he stayed clear of the wicked teeth it carried before jumping in at the last moment. He could see the fuel building up though its skin. It looked strangely like a dragon, but it didn't smell like one. On the contrary, if he tried to ignore the scent of the gas he could smell embalming fluid. It was strange, but a thought popped into his head, 'What if this creature is actually the person they embalmed and buried.'

It would never really be plausible since to embalm the organs would have to be taken out, so effectively one would be dead, and yet his gut told him that was not so.

As soon as he saw the creature was ready for another round of 'barbeque the wizard' he acted. He goaded the creature into attempting to bite him, then sidestepped and jumped on its nose. The easy part was done, now the difficult part came. He tried to wrap his arms as far around the creature's head as possible, clamping down on its mouth so it wasn't able to throw any more flames at his fiancé. This merely angered the creature, and instead of trying to throw fire, it focused on the pest on its snout. It rammed its head multiple times into the walls around in an attempt to unseat its rider, but Teddy refused to let go, his marriage depended on it after all he mused.

"I did it!" Vic called in triumph as the gap to the outside opened large enough for at least three persons to pass abreast.

"Vic, get out of here!"

"Not without you!"

Teddy never heard her. The creature had backed away from the light, but other than dislike, it didn't seem to do anything to it except irritate it into deciding to eliminate that which brought the light. It set its aim directly for Vic, and she just stood there.

Teddy yelled at the top of his lungs for her to get out of the way, but she never moved.

He held on as tight as he could, but he could feel his grip slipping. Suddenly it went off. The creature wasn't able to open its mouth entirely yet, but apparently it ignited the fuel anyway, which resulted in Vic being pushed out of the opening and Teddy slammed to the top of the passageway. When gravity kicked in he was engulfed with a concentrated cloud of the creature's secreted gases. He didn't even know what was going on after that. He remembered reaching toward the light, looking for Vic and falling forward, but the rest was more or less a blur.

The creature's head had blown off! Vic didn't know what to do when it was aimed at her, but when it blew up she was even more surprised. She had to contain it though, since the blast had shoved her out of the exit and onto the side of the pyramid. Apparently they were rather far up, so she had to right herself to prevent her from moving too fast as she sled down the side of the pyramid as well as to prevent her head from being split if she had gone head first.

She saw when Teddy came out. She was worrying the entire time as she made her decent, and worried even more after he fell, head first, onto the slope, accelerating as he descended. He made no attempt to right himself. As soon as she reached the sand she rushed to where he would have crashed.

"Teddy! Teddy." She yelled, but she got no answer.

Someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as he raised his wand to slow eddy's descent.

As soon as Teddy reached the bottom of the pyramid a stoned Teddy was confronted by a murderous Bill Weasley.

"What were you doing with my little girl? Why were you in there for so long? If I find out you did anything to my little girl!" he threatened, basically holding Teddy up.

"Dad! Dad, let him go!" Victoire argued, "He didn't do anything. If anything, the only thing he did was save my life. You can check the creature that was causing all of this. Teddy destroyed it."

Bill let go of Teddy, so he was unstable on his feet, but did not stop glaring at him.

"I-I am truly afraid of your daughter's monsters sir." Teddy muttered, then collapsed.

"Teddy," Victoire called worried. "Teddy, what?"

Out of the blue he began mumbling random words that couldn't even be strung into sentences and Victoire sighed in relief. She remembered his reaction the first time she'd found him; he'd just been exposed to the hallucinogen gases again, that was all. Just in case she called a medic.

* * *

Teddy woke to find that he was completely free of sweat, grit and sand. It was a glorious feeling, not to mention the fact that the air was clean. The last thing he remembered was Vic, Vic fell. He jumped up at that thought.

"Vic!"

She looked sleepy as she pulled herself up next to him.

"You're up sleepyhead. You sure gave me a scare there." She said while trying to smother a yawn.

He didn't allow another thought to pass before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She chuckled, but obligingly wrapped her arms around his back.

"I saw you fall." He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair.

She chuckled once more, yawning a little before replying, "I fell, but I was conscious enough to slow down. You just jumped head first. Dad had to make sure you didn't break your neck."

"Your dad? And he let you stay here with me?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she yawned into his chest, "And he and mom decided that we deserved a little R&R, so I'm sorry, but I'm more interested in my sleep at this point."

She positioned her weight to bring them both back down to the bed and he allowed it; she laid her head on his chest and drifted off.

Teddy ran through the events of the last few days in his head carefully. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he had to do it all over again, he would.

"I love you Victoire Weasley." He breathed, placing a light kiss on her temple.

Vic shocked him when she answered, "I love you Teddy Lupin."

She turned her head upwards to kiss him gently on the lips before settling herself back on his chest.

Definitely! If he had to do that again to get her father to openly accept their union he would do it a million times again. Teddy was sure he had to have been the happiest man on the planet at that moment.

**TeddyXVictoire 4eva**


End file.
